Medianoche
by x.Anami.x
Summary: ¿Una fiesta? Así es, para celebrar el Año Nuevo entre amigos. Ranma sólo suspiró resignado, después de todo no podría ser tan malo… One-shot.


_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados para inventar esta loca historia. No tengo ningún beneficio económico de esto xD.**_

**Medianoche**

Ranma frunció el ceño molesto al mirar, una vez más, a su prometida charlar amenamente con Shinnosuke. Todavía no entendía… ¿por qué lo había invitado? Se supone que sólo sería una pequeña fiesta con los amigos más cercanos. Entonces… ¿qué demonios hacía Shinnosuke allí?

— — — _Flash Back — — —_

—¿Una fiesta? —preguntaron Ranma y Akane al unísono.

—Así es, para celebrar el Año Nuevo entre amigos —contestó sonriente Kasumi que había reunido a toda la familia.

Akane sonrió, a su hermana parecía entusiasmarle la idea de organizar una fiesta, la ayudaría. —Me parece muy buena idea ¿en qué puedo ayudar?

—Te encargarás de los invitados —intervino Nabiki—. Ranma, tú te encargarás de ayudar a decorar y comprar todo lo necesario.

Ranma sólo suspiró resignado, después de todo no podría ser tan malo…

— — — _Fin del Flash Back — — —_

—Mierda… ¿Por qué lo invitó? —murmuraba enojado mientras seguía observando atentamente la escena.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shampoo sonrió maliciosa al ver como Akane no le prestaba atención a Ranma. —Shampoo tener plan, Airen ser mío.

—¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó molesta Ukyo que había escuchado el murmullo de la amazona.

—Tú ser muy molesta —contestó la amazona para luego mirarla fijo y sonreír—. Shampoo proponer plan.

La joven de las espátulas la miró con desconfianza. —¿Qué plan?

—La que besar airen a medianoche convertirse en futura esposa —concluyó su idea la joven china.

—De acuerdo, yo ganaré —comentó segura la castaña—. ¿Y a Akane no le diremos?

—Chica violenta estar ocupada con chico olvidadizo —contestó—. Competencia sólo entre Shampoo y Ukyo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ranma seguía observando furioso la conversación de su prometida con el idiota de Shinnosuke. ¿Qué tanto tenían que hablar? Ya habían hablado demasiado tiempo según su perspectiva.

—¡Airen! ¡Ran-chan! —escuchó que gritaban Shampoo y Ukyo antes de abalanzarse hacia él y tomarlo cada una de un brazo.

—Airen venir con Shampoo —le dijo la amazona jalándolo del brazo.

—¡No! Ran-chan ven conmigo, preparé una rica comida para que esperemos juntos la medianoche —le decía la castaña al mismo tiempo que, también, le jalaba del otro brazo.

—¡Estar equivocada! Airen venir con Shampoo —gritó poniéndose en posición de lucha.

—Eso lo veremos —la confrontó Ukyo sacando sus espátulas.

Ranma aprovechó para escabullirse del par de locas y buscar con la vista a su prometida encontrando algo que lo alteró por completo. Shinnosuke tenía una mano sobre el hombro de Akane.

—_Ah, no. Eso no_ —pensó dominado por los celos dirigiéndose hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Akane sonrió una vez más. Estaba contenta de que Shinnosuke hubiera podido venir a la fiesta, ella pensó que no vendría. Habían estado hablando por largo rato. Sentía como su prometido los fulminaba con la mirada, pero prefería ignorarlo. El muy idiota estaba rodeado de sus estúpidas "prometidas".

—Idiota mujeriego… —murmuró enojada pero con un deje de tristeza adornando su rostro.

—Akane, ¿te pasa algo? —le preguntó Shinnosuke.

Rió nerviosa y sonrió con una sonrisa algo triste. —No es nada, no es nada.

Él la miró y colocó una mano en el hombro de ella en señal de apoyo.

—Lamento interrumpir… —dijo Ranma con un tono sarcástico que denotaba que no lamentaba para nada su interrupción, ocasión que aprovechó para fulminarlos con la mirada.

—¿Qué quieres? —le contestó rudamente Akane.

Ranma la miró, sintiendo como un tic en su ojo derecho comenzaba a presentarse. —¡Tú…tú…boba!

—¿Pero qué te pasa, idiota? —le gritó ella.

El joven de trenza iba a contestarle cuando escuchó y vio como sus autodenominadas "prometidas" venían corriendo hacía él. No permitiría que su prometida siguiera hablando tanto tiempo con Shinnosuke ni dejaría que esas locas los interrumpieran. Así que lanzándole una mirada retadora a Akane, la tomó en brazos y salió corriendo del lugar.

—¿Pero qué crees que haces Ranma? —le gritaba su prometida moviéndose inquieta en sus brazos.

Él ignoró sus quejidos y de un salto subió hacia una rama del árbol que se encontraba en el patio de los Tendo. —Shh…cállate —le dijo al momento que le tapaba la boca con una mano.

Akane le lanzó una mirada asesina pero decidió quedarse callada observando como Shampoo, Ukyo y otros locos más salían corriendo a buscarlos. Por suerte ya habían desaparecido de su vista. Sintió como del árbol Ranma los trasladó hacia el tejado de su casa.

La depositó suavemente en el tejado para luego sentarse mirando el cielo. En su mirada podía verse rastros de que estaba molesto. Ella lo miró curiosa sin llegar a entenderlo y decidió sentarse a su lado. El silencio adornaba la noche.

Lo miró tratando de encontrar que decir. —Eh… ¿por qué…?

—Parecías muy contenta hablando con Shinnosuke ¿no? —le dijo Ranma dejando en evidencia sus celos.

Ella lo miró fulminándolo con la mirada. —No puedo creer esto… ¡No eres el más indicado para andar diciendo estas cosas!

—¿A qué te refieres? —le gritó encarándola.

—Tú andabas muy feliz con tus "prometidas" rodeándote ¿no? —lo enfrentó con evidentes celos—. ¡No se para que viniste a molestarme si la pasabas tan bien con ellas!

—¡Ah, claro! ¡Lo dices porque no querías que te interrumpiera! ¿No? —le gritó con sarcasmo Ranma ya perdiendo los pocos estribos que le quedaban—. ¡Siento haber interrumpido tu "divertida" conversación!

Akane lo miró furiosa. —Pues para que sepas… ¡la estaba pasando muy bien hasta que llegaste! —lo enfrentó ya harta de su actitud.

—¡Boba! —le gritó dominado totalmente por los celos.

—¿Boba? ¿Yo? ¡El idiota aquí eres tú! —decía a gritos ya histérica—. No te entiendo… No entiendo porque te enojas tanto… ¡Idiota!

—¿Por qué invitaste a Shinnosuke? —le preguntó enojado ignorando todo lo anterior que su prometida le había dicho—. Sólo estás enojada porque te alejé de él ¿no?

—¿Pero qué te pasa? ¡Qué! ¿Estás celoso? —le gritó algo molesta.

—Sí, ¿y qué? —respondió en el mismo estado que ella.

Akane se paralizó y lo miró sonrojada. Sentía como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente como queriéndose salir de su sitio. Tragó en seco respirando profundo, tratando de calmar el sinfín de emociones que la recorrían en estos momentos. Lo observó sin saber que decirle, él estaba sonrojado mirándola con la respiración algo agitada por la discusión que habían tenido.

Ranma trago duro queriendo calmar su corazón, estaba seguro que su prometida podría escucharlo. Ella se veía hermosa con las mejillas color carmín mirándolo. No podía creerlo. Él había dicho… No se había dado cuenta de sus palabras, estaba tan enojado, por así decirlo, que no midió lo que decía. Sabía que los celos lo habían carcomido y no había podido disimularlos aunque quisiera.

—Ranma…tú…—es todo lo que pudo decir Akane.

—Akane…yo… —susurraba Ranma acercando lentamente su rostro al de su prometida—. Yo…es decir…es que… tú me…yo te…

—¿Tú qué…? —murmuraba ella acercándose, también, un poco hacia el rostro de su prometido.

—Que yo te…te… —susurraba sintiendo como su aliento ya se mezclaba con el de ella embriagándolo por completo haciéndolo perder la poca cordura que tenía en esos momentos; sentir el calor que emanaban sus labios era como un imán que lo atraía fuertemente y del cual sabía no tendría escapatoria.

Akane se sentía perder totalmente, sólo quería que Ranma rompiera la distancia entre ellos. —Aja…

—Yo te a… a… ¿eh? —terminó la frase confundido al escuchar unos fuertes sonidos provenir del cielo y de la casa.

La joven miró el cielo en donde se apreciaban los fuegos artificiales. Sonrió contenta, se veían hermosos, esto significaba que ya era medianoche.

—Es medianoche… Feliz Año Nuevo —le sonrió a su prometido.

Ranma dejó de mirar el cielo para mirar sorprendido a su prometida. —Eh… Feliz Año Nuevo, Akane.

Ella sonrió y se quedó mirando el cielo, fascinada por como brillaba este adornado de muchos colores.

Él la miró, se encontraba sentada al lado suyo. En su rostro podía verse reflejada algunas luces que la alumbraban, la hacían lucir, aún, más hermosa. Sonrojado y sintiendo que la respiración comenzaba a fallarle y antes de perder el poco valor que logró reunir, nervioso rodeó con su brazo por el hombro a Akane.

Algo sorprendida, lo miró de reojo para luego continuar mirando el cielo sonrojada. Apoyó suavemente su cabeza en el hombro de él, disfrutando la vista y la calidez que le provocaba la cercanía de su prometido. Sonrió feliz acomodándose más en Ranma, comenzaba a pensar que adoraba las fiestas que Kasumi organizaba.

Ranma sonrojado la abrazó más contra él, y dirigió su vista al cielo disfrutando de espectáculo que se daba debido a los fuegos artificiales que brillaban e iluminaban la noche. Después de todo había tenido razón: no había estado tan mal la fiesta. En cambio, había estado más que bien, no le importaría pasar cada _medianoche_ de su vida así…

**Fin**

**Notas del Autor**: ¡Holas! ¿Qué tal? Bueno, revisando encontré este One-shot que hize hace más de un año, y acá estoy… publicándolo xD.

Agradezco a **Caro** por animarme a subirlo, darme latigazos xD, y ayudarme a publicar ya que no me acordaba como hacerlo… cof… ¡Gracias nena! Te adoro :D.

Espero que me dejen saber su opinión sobre que les pareció ^^. ¡Nos leemos!

Saludos, Anami.


End file.
